


Strike Me Down

by sharkle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Voldemort & Albus D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I show no fear. I, the monster, will never admit that you have skill. Because I know the outcome, and I know that you will never strike me down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Me Down

I show no fear.

My being is a carefully sculpted mask that not even you shall break; my words are lies, the force behind them so great you can believe they may be true. The rest of them see only the surface, and they are scared - you see none of the surface, only the monster beneath it.

And I am a monster. I will slither my way into power, snarl at anyone who dares to cross my path, and slash everything the word has known to ribbons. I will re-build it as my own, forcing puzzle pieces into places they do not fit, but I will make them. I will win.

I will.

I will never admit that when you draw your wand, I am stricken at my very core. Your spells require such little effort that a lesser man would call you lazy, watching you bend the air with such ease. Even I, much more than a lesser man, must admit that you have skill to rival my own.

You have a way of knowing what worries me, my _fears_ as you would call them, though I am not afraid of anything. I am better. When others are crying and dying and shying away from the horror that is Lord Voldemort, I focus on nothing but you, looking for that magic technique which exposes my few weaknesses.

But I have been gifted with the power of foresight. I know what the outcome will be; I know that it is I who shall remain standing over the bodies for all eternity; I, he who has conquered death. I know that you are the one man on this earth who makes me thrill when we duel.

And I know that you will _never_ strike me down.

* * *


End file.
